Youth
2:57 0:54 | label = EMI Australia · Capitol · Universal | writer = Troye Sivan · Bram Inscore · Brett McLaughlin · Allie X · Alex Hope | producer = Bram Inscore · Alex JL Hiew · SLUMS | previous = "We Don't Talk Anymore" (2015) "Can't Stop the Feeling!" (2016) | current = "Youth" (2016) | next = "Boyfriend" (2016) "Let It Go" (2016)}} "Youth" is a song by Australian singer-songwriter, Troye Sivan. It is the seventh track from his 2015 studio album Blue Neighborhood. Both Sergio Calderon and Chance Perez covered the song years prior to forming In Real Life over their YouTube channels, Sergio's cover posted on April 9, 2016 and Chance's on May 21, 2016. Lyrics Sergio's Version What if, what if we run away? What if, what if we left today? What if we said goodbye to safe and sound? What if, what if we lost our minds? What if, what if we're hard to find What if we let them fall behind and they're never found? And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth And the stars exploded, we’ll be fireproof My youth, my youth is yours Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls My youth, my youth is yours Runaway now and forevermore My youth, my youth is yours Truth so loud you can't ignore My youth, my youth, my youth My youth is yours What if, what if we start to drive? What if, what if we close our eyes? What if we're speeding through red lights into paradise? We've no time for getting old Mortal body, timeless soul Cross your fingers, here we go Oh oh oh When the lights start flashing like a photobooth And the stars exploded, we’ll be fireproof My youth, my youth is yours Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls My youth, my youth is yours Runaway now and forevermore My youth, my youth is yours Truth so loud you can't ignore My youth, my youth, my youth My youth is yours My youth, my youth is yours Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls My youth, my youth is yours Runaway now and forevermore My youth, my youth is yours Truth so loud you can't ignore My youth, my youth, my youth My youth is yours Chance's Version What if What if we run away What if we left today What if We said goodbye to safe and sound What if we fell behind What if What if we lost our minds What if What if we fell behind, and we're never found When the lights start flashing like a photo booth And the stars exploding We'll be fireproof (ohh) My youth My youth is yours Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls My youth My youth is yours Run away now and forevermore My youth My youth is yours The truth so loud you can't ignore My youth, my youth, my youth My youth is yours Videos File:Troye Sivan - Youth (Cover by Sergio Calderon) File:Youth - Troye Sivan (Chance Perez Cover) References Category:Songs Category:Covers